


Center of Attention

by thusspakekate (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Facials, Fisting, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, femmeslash, tribidism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thusspakekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as Bonus Content for theloveofhp fest. Total PWP. Based on the prompt: "Daphne is not really into boys, but she likes to experiment, and it turns out as long as she gets to fuck Pansy, she doesn't really mind if Draco is watching or even participating a little bit." I regret nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



Daphne closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. The air around here was sickly sweet and full of smoke. She tried to listen to the steady tick-tock of the clock on the wall, but all she could focus on was the wet smacking sounds coming from right beside her. The more she listened to them, the angrier she got. Draco shouldn't even be here. This was supposed to have been a girls'-night-in, their last hurrah before the beginning of final school term. This was so like him, to just insert himself in other people's plans, to assume his presence was always desired.

Judging by the breathy little giggles coming from Pansy, at least someone desired his presence. But then, that was so like her as well, wasn't it? Putting her own needs before everyone else. Hadn't Pansy stopped to think about how this might make Daphne feel before she invited Draco over too? Daphne knew she was nothing more than a fun, naughty experiment for Pansy when the nights in their dorm room got too long and boring. But still, did Pansy have to rub it in her face?

Stewing in her jealousy and bitterness, Daphne almost didn't notice the hand that had crept its way up her thigh. She opened her eyes to find that Pansy was staring at her, smirking, while Draco's face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hand kneading her breast through her jumper.

Pansy quirked an eyebrow. Daphne raised hers in return.

“Draco,” Pansy breathed, putting a hand against his chest to push him away. “We're being terribly rude.”

When Draco pulled away, eyes glazed and hair a mess, he left behind a spattering of feint red marks on Pansy's throat. He turned and looked at Daphne. “Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, going a bit pink around the ears.

“It's all right love,” Pansy said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I just think we should work harder to include Daphne.”

Draco blinked at her. “Do you mean...” he trailed off, looking at Daphne over Pansy's shoulder. He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering, Pansy squirmed out of his grip. She shot him a smirk over her shoulder as she crawled onto Daphne's lap. Automatically, Daphne's hand snaked around Pansy's waist, down to grab handfuls of her arse. She'd always loved Pansy's arse, surprising large for such a petite woman.

When she leaned in and kissed her, Daphne could taste the firewhiskey on Pansy's tongue. She heard Draco's sharp intake of breath but ignored it, focusing instead on opening her mouth to Pansy invading tongue, on catching Pansy's plump bottom lip between her teeth, on squeezing the soft flesh in her hands.

She knew she wasn't in love, she wasn't even sure if she was properly gay, but still, there was just something about Pansy that drove her mad. None of the boys she'd been with had lit a fire in her belly the way Pansy did. Even if it was just sex, it was still bloody good sex.

When Pansy pulled away she was still smirking. She turned to Draco, even as her hands fell to the buttons of Daphne's shirt. “What I mean is that Slytherins stick together. No man—or woman—left behind.”

Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers. He watched as Pansy undid Daphne's shirt and pushed the fabric off her shoulders. For a moment Daphne felt self-conscious, she'd never been topless in front of Draco before, but the heat in Pansy's gaze was intoxicating, and she soon forgot her embarrassment. She reached for the hem of Pansy's jumper, waiting until Pansy's eyes met hers and she gave a small nod, before lifting. Pansy's full breasts bounced as they fell out of her jumper, barely constrained by the black lace bra she was wearing. The first time they'd touched each other, Daphne had been jealous of Pansy's tits, feeling inadequate in comparison, but that was the furthest thing from her mind now as she leaned forward, burying her face in deep line of Pansy's cleavage, her mouth open, lips and teeth and tongue dragging over the soft, rounded flesh.

She felt Pansy's hands on the back of her head, curling through her hair, holding her in place. Pansy moaned, tipping her head back. She circled her hips, and Daphne dug in her fingers, squeezing Pansy's arse as hard as she could.

“Oh my god,” she heard Draco breathed. She felt him shift on the bed, but didn't look up. She was here for Pansy, she didn't give a shit what he did.

“Oh no,” Pansy giggled. “Now it seems we're leaving Draco out.”

“It's all right,” Draco said in a rush. “Just...just keep going.”

Pansy laughed, pulling Daphne away from her breasts by the hair. She cupped her face in her hands, tracing Daphne's lower lip with her thumb. “Did you hear that, Daph? He wants us to keep going.”

Daphne looked from Pansy to Draco, who was sitting on his heels, his hand pressed against the bulge in his trousers. She turned back to Pansy, who was watching her with one eyebrow quirked. A challenge.

Swallowing, Daphne said, “I think I can handle that.”

Pansy grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. “I knew you could,” she whispered.

Crawling off of her lap, Pansy gave Daphne the chance to scoot farther down the bed so she could lay down completely, head on the pillows. With deft fingers, Pansy undid the buttons of Daphne's denims and pulled them off, letting her hands run up and down her legs as they were exposed. She pressed one chaste kiss to the inside of Daphne's thigh before climbing off the bed and walking around to Draco's side.

“Would you like to help me with my skirt?” she asked him.

Dumbly, Draco nodded. His hands shook as he reached out and lowered the zip. The fabric fell away and Draco's hands roamed over her arse, squeezing and pinching the flesh just as Daphne had done.

“And my bra?”

Unhooking Pansy's bra gave Draco a bit of a challenge, and Daphne rolled her eyes at his incompetence. Boys were so useless sometimes. She could take Pansy's bra off with her teeth, easily. When her breasts were finally free, Pansy reached up to cup them, squeezing herself and moaning. She bent over slightly, sticking her arse into Draco's face.

“And my knickers?”

Draco groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. Daphne could see him trembling as he reached up and peeled down her knickers, exposing the entirety of her luscious backside, the swollen pink lips of her hairless cunt peeking out from between her slightly parted legs. Draco's hands smoothed over her rounded cheeks, his thumbs digging in to pull them apart, exposing more of Pansy's glistening sex to their view. One thumb dipped down, disappearing between her lips.

“You're so wet,” he breathed, voice full of awe.

She pushed back against his hand, letting him fondle her for a few more moments, before she straightened up and turned around. She grabbed his hand by the wrist and brought it to her face, opening her mouth and sucking his thumb inside. Draco's eyes narrowed as she fellated his thumb, moaning obscenely around the finger in her mouth.

She pulled off with a pop and dropped his hand. “Thanks, love,” she said with a wink over her shoulder as she walked back to the other side of the bed.

Draco scrambled back onto the bed as Pansy returned to Daphne's side, crawling on top of her and straddling her hips once more. Daphne reached up, pulling Pansy down on top of her. Their breasts squashed together as they kissed with open mouths and searching tongues.“You're putting on quite the show,” Daphne breathed between kisses.

Pansy laughed, a light, twinkling sound, and dipped down to catch Daphne's earlobe between her teeth. “What can I say?” she whispered. “I like being the center of attention.”

Daphne laughed, she couldn't help it. Pansy was unbelievable sometimes, utterly shameless. She took Pansy's head between her hands and brought her face back to hers. She titled her head and kissed Pansy softly. “Take my knickers off,” she said lowly. “I want to feel you.”

Pansy gave her a grinning smirk. “As my lady commands,” she said, before dragging her body down the length of Daphne's body in a smooth, sweat-soaked slide. She settled between Daphne's spread legs, bending down to nuzzle the soaking crotch of Daphne's knickers with her nose.

She sat up, sitting back on her heels. Hooking her hands in the waistband, she pulled the knickers down, guiding Daphne's legs out of the legholes until they were hanging off of one ankle. Daphne kicked them away, spreading her legs wide and grinning as Pansy's eyes zeroed in on her exposed cunt. She didn't shave like Pansy did, but knew she kept things neat and orderly down there.

Pansy reached out, stroking the length of Daphne's cunt softly, barely pressing two fingers between her lips. “You want to feel me?” she asked.

Heart in her throat, Daphne nodded. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Pansy took one of her ankles and lifted it into the air, resting Daphne's leg over her shoulder and turning to press a kiss to the inside of her knee. Pansy straddled her other leg, fitting her own thigh into the space between Daphne's open parted thighs. She closed her eyes and began to rock, riding Daphne's thigh and pushing her own against Daphne's cunt.

Daphne tried not to think about how silly Draco must have thought that they looked, like ill-fitting jigsaw pieces, rubbing against each other like that. Boys would never be able to understand how good it felt just to grind. They thought that sex began and ended with penetration, that you could just stick it in and jackhammer away. But she and Pansy knew better. It'd been over a year since they'd begun their nighttime experiments, and they'd long since learned all the ways to make each other feel good.

Pansy dug her fingers into Daphne's hips, pulling her closer. Daphne moaned and arched her back, bearing down on Pansy's leg as pleasure spread through her belly. She watched Pansy's breasts swing as they moved together, a well-timed dance perfected by months of practice. Pansy's hands slid up Daphne's body, kneading her breasts through her thin white bra. She yanked the cups down, making the straps dig into her shoulders. Pansy leaned down and took one of the newly revealed nipples into her mouth.

Daphne was almost able to forget that Draco was there, hovering just to their left, until she heard the sound of a zip being lowered. Pansy must have heard it too, because she wrenched her mouth away from Daphne's breast and looked up. Daphne followed her gaze, and they both watched as Draco pushed his trousers down his hips. His pants were tented, the tip of his erection just visible through the front gap in his boxers. “Is this all right?” he asked as he slipped his hand inside.

Pansy's head swung around. She leaned forward, pushing her hips up with such force that Daphne's body slid an inch up the bed. “What do you think, Daph? Can Draco wank himself off while he watches us fuck?”

One foot flat on the bed, Daphne pressed her shoulders into the mattress and arched, rolling her hips so her cunt slid up and down Pansy's thigh. “Don't care,” she gasped. Draco could do whatever the fuck he pleased, as long as Pansy kept riding her like this.

“If Daphne doesn't mind, I don't mind. Although--” Pansy stilled, “you could be a little more active, if you'd like.”

“How?” Draco and Daphne asked simultaneously, then turned to look at each other.

Quickly, Pansy dropped back down, nuzzling Daphne's neck with the top of her nose. “I won't let him touch you if you don't want him to,” she whispered. “Just me, I promise. Please?”

She sat back. Daphne bit her lip, considering, and looked into Pansy's eyes. She could see the plea in them.

Exhaling, Daphne nodded.

Pansy began to move again, and Daphne let out a grateful sigh. Pansy had changed the angle, but it still felt good, still made her heart gallop and her toes curl. “Come closer, Draco.”

Awkwardly, Draco shuffled closer to them, staring unabashedly at the place where their bodies joined. He reached a tentative hand out, but Pansy caught it first and shook her head. She brought his fingers to her lips, sucking one into her mouth and rolling it on her tongue. “Get your cock out,” she told him throatily.

Draco complied quickly, shoving his pants down that his cock sprung up comically, bobbing in the air. Pansy grinned and grabbed hold of it, pulling him even closer as if his prick were a lead. She had to twist and bend to get her lips around the head, which made her thrusts against Daphne less effective, but Daphne was so enthralled with watching Pansy lave the tip of Draco's cock with her tongue that she barely noticed.

Daphne had given Theodore Nott a couple blow jobs in the short time they'd dated, but she'd never found it nearly as enjoyable as Pansy was making it look. Despite the awkward angle, Pansy's eyes were closed as though in ecstasy. Draco placed his hand on the back of her head, pressing his hips forward so that the shaft disappeared between her lips. Pansy moaned and sped up her thrusts, but it was clear that the position wasn't good for either of the things she was trying to do.

“I've got an idea,” Daphne said quickly. “Draco, stand up.”

Draco looked at her with confusion for a moment, before his eyes lit up and he nodded. Swiftly, he climbed to his feet, standing precariously on the soft mattress with his legs apart and knees bent. Pansy now had to sit up to reach his cock, which didn't feel as good for Daphne as when their bodies were pressed close together, but it looked amazing. She got to watch Pansy's body undulate as her hips began to roll again, got to see the long stretch of her torso and throat as she tilted her chin up and opened her mouth.

Draco took a step forward, guiding Pansy's mouth back towards his cock. All three of them groaned as he fed it to her, and Draco's head fell back, eyes closed. Slowly, he began to thrust, his cock sinking pushing deeper and deeper into her mouth each time. Daphne took hold of Pansy's hips, digging her fingers into her flesh as she thrust against Pansy with the force Pansy was no longer capable of.

Draco reached out, catching hold of one of Pansy's bouncing breasts and twisting her nipple. “Do you like that?” he asked, staring at her intently. “Like having your throat shoved full of cock while you rub your needy little pussy all over another girl's leg?”

Daphne let out a gasp of surprise, never once expecting to hear something like that come out of Draco, who was always so uptight and fussy. Even more surprising was the effect it had on her. A thrill shot down her spine and she couldn't control the small whimper that escaped her. Pansy was staring up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving. She tried to say something, but her response was muffled by the cock in her mouth.

Taking her by the hair, Draco pulled Pansy off his cock. He held the head against her lips. “Sorry, didn't catch that.”

Pansy closed her eyes, and Daphne could feel the shiver that went through her body. “Yes,” she whispered, voice hoarse. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

Daphne watched in disbelief as Pansy opened her mouth and waited patiently for Draco to put his cock back inside. This was not at all the dynamic she was used to. Pansy was the one who'd sneaked into Daphne's bed that first time, the one who always took charge. She was the one who whispered the dirty things that made Daphne's blood thrum and her cheeks turn red. She would have imagined it was the same with Draco, especially considering the way Pansy practically dragged him around the castle by the nose most of the time.

Daphne stopped moving, deciding instead to watch as Draco guided Pansy back onto his cock, pushing the back of her head until the entire thing had disappeared, and the top of her small nose was squashed against the flat plane of his groin. They held that strange, erotic tableau for a minute, before Pansy made a noise and began to hit Draco's leg. He readjusted his grip in her hair and pulled her away. She came off of his reddened cock with a gasp, coughing and spluttering for air. Her eyes were glassy, almost vacant, and a thread of saliva hung from her bottom lip. Draco reached down, brushing it away with his thumb.

“I want to watch you fuck her,” Daphne blurted.

Draco's head shot towards her and Pansy's turned too, although much slower. Daphne felt herself blush, but repeated, steadily, “I want to watch you fuck her.”

“Are you sure?” Pansy asked.

Swallowing, Daphne nodded. “Yeah. I'm sure.”

Pansy and Draco looked at each other, a moment of silent communication passing between them. Draco shrugged. “How?” Pansy asked.

Daphne considered it. She liked this new side of Pansy and wanted to see more of it. “From behind.”

They exchanged another look, but this time they ended up grinning. “All right,” said Pansy. “We can do that.”

She crawled off of Daphne and flopped down on the bed next to her. She buried her face in Daphne's neck, nipping lightly at the skin. “I'm going to make you come so hard tonight, you'll go blind,” she promised.

From the other end of the bed, Draco cleared his throat. Pansy waggled her eyebrows at Daphne and hoisted herself onto all fours. “You might want to get back there--” she jerked her head over her shoulder, “if you want the best view in the house.”

Unable to fight the urge, Daphne smiled and pecked Pansy on the cheek before rolling off mattress. Finally divesting herself of her bra and tossing it aside, she walked on unsteady feet to the foot of the bed, where Draco was standing, one hand wrapped around his cock. Pansy was alone in the center of the bed, head hanging between her arms. “Hello?” she said uncertainly, wiggling her arse. “I was promised a fucking?”

Daphne couldn't help but giggle, but Draco just rolled his eyes.

“Arch your back. Stick your arse into the air,” he instructed. “Daphne said she wanted to see, so you better give her a good look.”

Pansy groaned and immediately did as she was told. Draco took a step towards the bed, leaning over. Without warning, he reached out and slapped her arse. “More!” he shouted. Both Pansy and Daphne jumped. Pansy made a little noise, but Daphne immediately reached out to grab Draco's arm, to stop him from doing it again.

“It's all right,” he said softly, pulling his hand away. “She likes it.”

Pansy wiggled her arse again. “I do.”

Daphne nodded, feeling a bit silly and overprotective. How as she supposed to know that? Pansy had never asked her to spank her before.

“Put your face against the mattress and stick your arse into the air as high as you can,” Draco continued. “Spread your legs. We want to see all of you.”

A lust like Daphne had never known bloomed inside her as she watched Pansy comply. She'd never seen Pansy from this angle, certainly not like this. Without thinking, she moved towards the bed, arm outstretched. She caught herself at the last moment, and pulled her hand away.

Draco stepped next to her, but didn't stop himself from reaching out. He spread her cheeks apart, opening her up to their combined stares. Daphne had always imagined that seeing someone else's arsehole would be gross, but thought that Pansy's was absurdly lovely. Tentatively, she reached out, grazing the tip of her finger over the wrinkled skin.

Pansy gasped. Draco's firm grip on her arse was the only thing that kept her from jerking away in surprise. “Was that Daphne?” she asked. “That felt like Daphne. Oh my god,” she moaned. “Daphne just touched my arsehole.”

Daphne didn't respond, just let her fingers trail down the inch or so of skin between Pansy's arsehole and her cunt. Her lips were parted slightly, the pretty pink of her inner folds peeking out. With her thumbs, she opened her up completely. She traced the edge of Pansy's entrance and pressed forward, two fingers sinking inside easily. God, Pansy was always so ridiculously wet and warm.

Pansy whimpered, pressing back against Daphne's hand. “I swear to Merlin, if someone doesn't fuck me right fucking now, I'm going to kill you both.”

She squeaked when Draco pinched her, right where her thigh met her bum. “We'll fuck you when we feel like fucking you,” he said sharply. He turned to Daphne and raised an eyebrow. “May I?”

Regretfully, Daphne slipped her fingers out and took a step back. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Draco climbed on. He settled himself behind Pansy, and ran the tip of his cock up and down her crack a few times, pressing it between her legs so that is disappeared between her folds. “Ready?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” Pansy moaned.

Without further ado, her lined his cockhead up at her entrance, pushing in just the tiniest bit so that he was seated in place. He grabbed onto her hips, and without warning, drove his entire cock inside her in one swift motion. Pansy's hands dug into the covers and she let out a broken cry.

Despite his abrupt entrance, Draco didn't fuck her with the same brutality. He pulled back so that Daphne could see the length of his cock, glistening with Pansy's wetness, before slowly pushing back inside. He set a steady pace, his hips slapping up against her arse, making her flesh jiggle and her breasts bounce. Pansy tried to push herself onto her arms for leverage, but Draco slapped her arse again and said, firmly, “No.”

She lowered herself back onto the bed with a whimper, her fingers twisting in the sheets. Slowly, Draco's hips sped up, colliding against her with more and more force, sending her inching up the bed without anything to press herself back against. He grabbed onto her hips and began to pull her back against him as he thrust forward, the meeting of their flesh as loud as thunderclaps in Pansy's small bedroom.

“Does this get you wet?” he asked, slapping her arse again. “Getting your pussy stuffed full of cock while your friend watches? Do you get wet knowing that she's watching, that she can see what a desperate little slut you are?”

Daphne bit back the impulse to tell him not to call her that, realizing from Pansy's whiny moan that it was probably something else she didn't know that Pansy liked. “Yes,” Pansy breathed. “Yes, yes. It gets me so wet. I'm so fucking wet right now.”

Daphne couldn't resist any longer, her own cunt was aching. She reached down and slid two fingers inside herself, rubbing her clit with her thumb. This was by far the craziest, most erotic thing she'd ever done, ever seen. She couldn't take her eyes off them, off of Pansy.

“Can't--” Draco gasped, his hips slowing down, but his thrusts becoming even harder. “Fuck, Pansy,” he panted. “Too. Fucking. Hot. Can't--Gotta--”

“Do it, Draco,” she groaned against the mattress. “Come for me. Come inside of me. Come all over me. Fuck it, Draco. Lose it all over me.”

Draco's hips flew. He pulled out of her with a desperate cry and wanked himself quickly, his head falling forward and eyes squeezing shut as his cock spit out load after roiling load of hot white come all over her arse. He slumped over, teeth clenched and breathing hard, his entire pale body having gone red. His cock slipped into the crack of her arse, and he pressed her cheeks together, milking out the last few drops of come so that they dribbled onto the small of her back.

He flopped onto his back, reaching out for Pansy across the bed. “Thank you,” Daphne heard him whisper as he pulled Pansy towards him and kissed her.

Pansy smiled at him and said, “You're very welcome.”

She turned then, pinning Daphne with such a heated glare that Daphne's hands stilled inside herself, and for a mad moment she felt like she'd been caught doing something naughty. Pansy tried to push herself onto all fours, but her arms gave out and she fell back to the bed with a giggle. “Come here,” she said, beckoning Daphne towards her with a crooked finger. “I believe I made you a promise.”

Nervously, Daphne crawled towards her, stopping right next to where Pansy was lying. Pansy rolled onto her back and reached for her, dragging Daphne on top of her. “I'm just a bit knackered,” Pansy said, licking her lips. “So if you wouldn't mind helping a girl out--” she jerked her head, “up you go.”

Had she not been straddling Pansy's chest, Daphne would have pressed her legs together and moaned. Instead, she bit her lip and tried to keep from making too many desperate sounds as she crawled up Pansy's body, situating one knee on either side of Pansy's head and wrapping her hands around the headboard. She felt Pansy's hands snake around her thighs and pull her down.

From beside them, Draco groaned, but Daphne ignored it, focusing instead on the feel of Pansy's tongue pressing between her lips, lapping the length of her cunt in broad strokes. She felt Pansy inch down, and then the stiff point of Pansy's tongue was swirling around her entrance. Pansy tried to pull Daphne down further, but Daphne didn't want to suffocate her, so she rolled her hips, letting the tip of Pansy's tongue slide in and out of her without the threat of asphyxiation.

Beneath her, Pansy let out a muffled cry, and Daphne looked over to shoulder to find that Draco had settled himself between Pansy's legs. He was holding her open, his own face buried between her thighs.

Daphne was already ridiculously aroused and had been so close to coming even when it was just her and her own hand. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the wall and said, quietly, “Pansy, please...”

Pansy squeezed her arse in recognition and scooted up the bed. Blindly, she grabbed a pillow and shoved it underneath her head. At this angle, only the lower part of her face was trapped between Daphne's thighs, and they didn't have to worry about bothersome little things like cutting off her oxygen supply. Pansy's tongue circled her clit, stiffening just enough to flick it a few times, before softening again to lap at it softly. Daphne moaned. “Please,” she said again, her hips beginning to move of their volition.

Carefully, Pansy sucked Daphne's clit into her mouth, rolling it over her tongue. It was all Daphne needed before her body began to tremble and seize. Every nerve ending in her body fired as she cried out, her voice getting caught in her throat and muscles clenching. Pansy released her clit as Daphne's orgasm overtook her, and instead lapped gently at her tender, swollen folds until Daphne was able to open her eyes again.

Half of Pansy's face was hidden, but Daphne could see amusement in her eyes. She crawled off Pansy and sat by her side, smoothing her hand down Pansy's flank. Draco had stopped what he was doing to watch Daphne come, and Pansy lifted her head to look at him down the line of her body.

“Isn't someone going to get me off now?”

Feeling giddy and a bit light-headed, Daphne could help but laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes and pinched Pansy's thigh. “Not with that attitude we aren't.”

Pansy pouted, circling her hips. “Please? I've been so good.”

“What do you think, Daphne?” Draco asked. “Does she deserve to come?”

Of course she did, but Daphne smirked, deciding that she could play their game too. “I don't know, Draco,” she returned. “She hasn't been very good at all. In fact, I think she's been rather naughty.”

Pansy gawked at her. “You traitor! You're not supposed to say that!”

Daphne ignored her, and crawled down to sit next to Draco. “Spread your legs,” she ordered. “I want to see you again.”

When Pansy didn't immediately respond, Draco pinched her again. “Do as she tells you.”

She looked between, and then her head fell back and her eyes fluttered shut. “Oh my god,” she breathed as her legs parted. “I can't believe this is really happening.”

“Wider,” barked Draco. “We can't see anything. Legs in the air, hold them apart.”

Biting her lip, Pansy lifted her legs into the air, hooking her hands behind her knees and stretched them as far apart as she could. Everything was wet, from her mons to all down her thighs. Daphne reached out to stroke one puffy lip, delighting when Pansy hissed and squirmed. Deciding it would be rude to tease after everything, Daphne lined two fingers up outside of Pansy's entrance.

Saying they slid in easily would have been an understatement. Pansy's cunt practically sucked them inside with an obscene slurp. “Jesus Christ,” Daphne muttered, pulling her fingers back and lining up a third. Three disappeared with no more necessary effort than two, and Pansy whimpered, begging, “More. Please.”

Daphne looked Draco, who shrugged. She lined up her fourth finger and pressed in, meeting slightly more resistance than before, but she was still able to get almost all the way to the knuckle. She curled her fingers inside Pansy, stroking her inner walls gently.

Pansy keened, rotating her hips. “Please. More. Please,” she chanted.

“Pansy,” Draco said quietly, crawling up the bed and stretching out by her side. “Daphne's already got four fingers inside of you. Any more would be her whole hand. Do you think you can do it? Can you take her whole hand?”

Her eyes flew open, ricocheting back and forth between Draco and Daphne. “I don't know,” she said, chest heaving. “Can I?”

Draco rolled closer, burying his face in her hair. Daphne could barely here him when he whispered, “I know you can. Your greedy little pussy wants her whole hand, doesn't it? It'll take anything we want to put in there, won't it?”

Pansy's eyes slid shut with a whimper, and she gave a minute nod.

“Here--” said Draco, sitting up and taking hold of her legs, “I'll hold you open. Just relax.”

Draco caught Daphne's gaze and nodded. She hesitated for a moment, then tucked her thumb into her palm and pressed forward. She didn't want to hurt Pansy, so pulled away as soon as she felt the other girl's body start to resist. Slowly, she worked, moving her hand in and out, until she was able to push a little further inside each time.

“You've got it,” Draco was whispering, voice thick. “C'mon, Pans. You can take it, I know you can. You're so sexy, Pansy. Look at you, you're going to take her whole hand. You can do it.”

Once Daphne was able to get her knuckles inside, she was surprised by how easily the rest of her hand followed. She stared in disbelief at Pansy's cunt, the way the rim of her entrance was wrapped tight around her fist like a bracelet, while the entirety of her fist had been swallowed inside. “Holy shit,” she gasped, moving her hand experimentally, curling and uncurling her fingers inside Pansy.

Pansy let out a broken, sobbing cry.

Draco dropped one of Pansy's legs and reached out, stroking the place where Daphne's hand disappeared. “God,” he groaned, looking away and biting his lip. “That's so fucking hot.” He dropped her other leg and returned to his place by her side. His hands skimmed over her body, cupping and stroking and squeezing her breasts. “How do it feel, Pans? How does it feel to have an entire hand inside of you?”

Pansy circled her hips, biting her lip to hold back a breathless cry that escaped anyway. “Feels good,” she whimpered.

“Looks good,” said Draco. He reached down, twisting one of her nipples. “Are you going to come for us, Pans? Are you going to come with Daphne's hand inside your pussy?”

“Yes,” she answered mindlessly, eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. “Going to come, need to come.”

Draco sat back on his heels. His cock had hardened again, and he wrapped his hands around it. “Want to watch it,” he said as he began to stroke himself. “Want to watch you come on her hand.”

Daphne was still worried about hurting her, so she did nothing to increase her speed or strength. Instead, she pressed on Pansy's pelvis with her free hand and bent down to lap at her cunt, swirling her tongue over her clit. In only a few short seconds, she felt Pansy begin to tremble.

“Oh God,” Pansy moaned, grasping onto the sheets and turning her head, trying to bury her face in the pillow as her body quaked. Daphne could feel the walls of Pansy's cunt rippling around her hand, trying to pull her even deeper inside her body. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, and if Daphne had had a third hand, it would have been between her legs, rubbing her own clit furiously.

“Shit,” Pansy wheezed. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Her eyes snapped open and her back arched. She stayed like that, body twisted and frozen, for three glorious seconds, before she collapsed on herself with an enormous rush of breath.

Immediately, Draco was all over her, peppering her with dozens of dry-lipped kisses and whispering her name. Her entire body was gleaming, her hair clinging to face in sweat-soaked tendrils. “Can you hear me? Pansy?” he asked, voice edged with panic. “Pansy? Are you all right?”

Slowly, her eyes blinked open, and she looked up at him with a sloppy grin. “Course I am. Jeez, can't a girl just enjoy her orgasm for a few moments? Although--” she squirmed, “I do believe there's a hand stuck up my cunt.”

“All right, all right,” said Daphne. “Hold on.”

Pansy hissed as Daphne slowly slid her hand out. She held it up and examined the way it glistened in the light, covered entirely in Pansy's juices. She crawled up the other side of Pansy and held it in front of her face. Pansy looked at the hand for a moment and quirked an eyebrow. “I suppose you want me to clean that off for you?”

“Well, it is your mess.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, but dutifully opened her mouth, allowing Daphne to feed her each of her fingers in turn. God, she was going to have to go to that shop in Knockturn Alley and buy a dildo before the term began. She could watch Pansy suck on things all day.

The slick sound of Draco's masturbating registered on the edge of Daphne's consciousness. She pulled her fingers from Pansy's mouth and nodded in Draco's direction. “You made a mess over there too.”

“After all that?” Pansy whined. “I'm beat.”

“You don't have to do anything,” Draco said, even as he crawled closer on his knees. His hand was flying over his prick, pumping swiftly. “Just let me--” he cut himself off, breath hitching.

“Come all over my face?” Pansy finished for him. “I suppose,” she said, although she honestly didn't sound too put out by the request. “As long as you promise to clean me up.”

Daphne settled in, watching intently as Draco straddled Pansy's chest. He leaned forward, rubbing the fleshy head of his cock against her face, leaving a thin trail of precome behind on her cheekbone. When she grinned, he traced the line of her bottom lip with his head, and she even pursed her lips to give the tip a kiss. Other than that, she did nothing, just lay there, staring up at him with a challenging smirk as he wanked.

Draco's breathing became labored, and colored bloomed over his naked chest. He made a choked, gasping sound, and his first spurt of come landed across the bridge of Pansy's nose. She closed her eyes and smiled. A stripe of come landed near the corner of her mouth, and when Draco was finished, she licked it away with a satisfied little hum.

Draco was sent to the bathroom to collect a few damp flannels and a new set of bedsheets from the linen closet. Pansy pulled Daphne towards her, kissing her deeply. Daphne didn't recoil at the taste of Draco's spunk on Pansy's tongue, and for that she was quite proud of herself. She dropped down, burying her face in the crook of Pansy's neck. “Was that what you wanted?” she asked. “Was that your plan the whole time?”

Pansy shrugged and reached up, stroking Daphne's hair. “Didn't want any one thing in particular,” she said. “I just wanted to be the center of attention. Is there anything wrong with that?”


End file.
